marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Arthur Pendragon (Earth-616)
| Citizenship = British | Citizenship2 = /Celtic | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = King Arthur of Camelot | Education = | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = | First = Young Allies #11 | HistoryText = Overview King Arthur Pendragon was a legendary British monarch, the son of Uther Pendragon, who in the sixth century united much of England and founded the court of Camelot with his wife Queen Guinevere and the order known as the Knights of the Round Table, including the legendary Warriors Sir Lancelot, Sir Gawain, Sir Percival and Sir Galahad. His greatest advisor was the magician Merlin. From a past, and unknown, incestuous affair with is half-sister Morgeause, Arthur spawned a son Mordred who was foretold to bring about the downfall of Camelot. There are many myths and legends about King Arthur and his Knights. The extend of this article is to delve into the confirmed adventures of King Arthur in the Earth-616 universe. Earliest Recorded Facts At some point in during his rule, King Arthur and his Knights of the Round Table clashed with a villainous Black Knight who had kidnapped a maiden under his rule. Arthur was assisted in the maiden's rescue with the help of Merlin and the 20th century time traveller Tommy Tyme . The Black Knight Eventually his son Mordred and his aunt Morgan le Fay began plotting to overthrow King Arthur and rule Camelot themselves. Learning of this plot, Merlin selected Sir Percy of Scandia to be his secret weapon against this plot by having him pose as his own heroic Black Knight. On the Black Knight's inaugural mission he rescued King Arthur from Mordred's assassins. In thanks, Arthur officially knighted the Black Knight, and agreed to never ask the Knight to reveal his true identity, much to the chagrin of Mordred. However, as the Black Knight was unable to provide proof of Mordred's attempts at regicide, King Arthur would never learn that Mordred and Morgan le Fay were ever behind the attempts on his life until it was much too late. Not long after the Black Knight's appearance, Mordred made another attempt to take over the throne by having King Arthur kidnapped in the night and secretly imprisoned in one of the castle's dungeons. Arthur was once more freed by the Black Knight and resumed the throne of Camelot . Shortly thereafter King Arthur was challenged to a jousting competition with Mordred after Mordred had defeated all the other knights. Mordred secretly hoped to poison Arthur with his lance, but the Black Knight took up the challenge instead and defeated Mordred with ease. While the King was away paying tribute to his followers in the outer baronies, Mordred and Morgan le Fay attempted to assist Norman conqueror Sir Robert du Quincey, however this invasion was fought off by the Black Knight . On his next birthday, Arthur went on a lion hunt unaware that Mordred had secretly paid a band of Gypsies to unleash more lions than Arthur could hunt alone. This assassination attempt was thwarted once again thanks to the intervention of the Black Knight. Later, King Arthur refused Sir D'Arcy of France request to for membership in the Knights of the Round Table and also his request to marry King Arthur's ward Lady Rosamund . Later, King Arthur and his knights defeated the armies of Sir Guy Wandrell with the assistance of the Black Knight. Seeking revenge, Wandrell posed as the Black Knight to commit various felonies in Camelot, forcing King Arthur to declare the masked hero an outlaw, until the real Black Knight defeated his impostor in combat. Arthur and his knights also defended their land from Scottish outlaw Kevin McCaul who came to Camelot to reclaim his Black Castle which he lost after Arthur exiled him years earlier. With the assistance of the Black Knight, Arthur was able to defeat McCaul and his forces. Shortly thereafter Arthur, Lady Rosamund and Sir Percy were all kidnapped by French-Sicilian pirates under the employ of Mordred, who was once more attempting to to seize the throne. Sir Percy managed to escape captivity and changed into the Black Knight and led a team of knights in rescuing Arthur and the others. Upon returning to Camelot, Arthur was restored to the throne . Not long after this King Arthur refused to allow Sir Gilles to marry Lady Rosamund unless he produced the Dragon of Kenswood Swamp. When Gilles seemingly succeeded at this task, the Black Knight revealed that it was really a "Trojan Horse" carrying an invasion force. Soon thereafter, King Arthur accepted Mohar Jinn into his court as an ambassador of the Tartars. While on a pilgrimage to the sea, Arthur and his knights were captured by the Tartars who sought to take over Camelot. Thanks to Sir Percy, the captured knights and King Arthur were freed from the slave ship. Although in a weakened state, King Arthur still returned to Camelot to battle Mohar Jinn. Arthur weakened and collapsed in battle, but was saved by the Black Knight who defeated Mohar Jinn . The Fall of Camelot Camelot fell when it was exposed that Sir Lancelot was engaged in affair with Queen Guinevere. This caused a chain of events that led to Mordred and Morgan le Fay launching their onslaught on Camelot bringing the once proud kingdom to ruins and ended with Mordred killing Arthur . The Pendragon Spirit A prophecy, however, foretold that Arthur would return in the time of England's greatest need, and in recent years he was resurrected by the combined efforts of Merlyn, the Black Knight (Dane Whitman) and Captain Britain to battle the forces of the demonic Necromon. King Arthur and the rebuilt Camelot now exist in the otherdimensional realm of Otherworld, a mystical analogue to the British Isles. A portion of the Pendragon spirit which once possessed Arthur was later given by the mystical Green Knight to Adam Crown of the Knights of Pendragon. | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = Excaliber | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Fencing Category:Leaders Category:Teleporters Category:Formerly Deceased Category:Pendragon Family